


Daddy's little boy

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ashton would get so caught up he forgot it wasn't just about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little boy

“You’ve been a bad boy today Calum. Why have you been teasing me all day? You shouldn’t tease daddy like that” Ashton muttered staring down at his sub. Calum was in a submissive stance, he had his head bowed and his arms behind his back. It was almost perfect except for the fact he was twitching. His hands were in constant motion and it upset Ashton. “ Are you just determined to annoy me today? Is that it? Do you want to be punished?” Ashton asked raising his voice slightly and Calum resisted the urge to shiver. He didn’t want to be punished, that was the reason he had tried all day to behave.

“No Daddy, I’m sorry” Calum muttered keeping his head bowed in hopes it would keep Ashton from getting madder. 

“Did I give you permission to talk” Ashton spoke, with a straight face and Calum bit his lip. He didn’t know what was going on. It was part of the rules that Ashton would never take away his speech. It had proven to be a bad thing to do, Calum couldn’t handle not being able to talk very well. Calum shook his head and Ashton practically shook with anger. Ashton couldn’t understand why Calum was misbehaving so much today. 

“Are you misbehaving because I didn’t give you enough attention today?” Ashton asked with a sinister grin on his face. If his sub couldn’t behave he was going to have to teach him too. “Get on the bed. I want you face down and not doing anything unless I tell you too. I don’t want to hear and word and I defiently don’t want you to move without my permission. Do you understand” Ashton spoke his tone firm and Calum shivered. He didn’t know if he could answer or not. 

“ I spoke to you and gave you a command. Why are you not doing them” Ashton spoke and Calum flinched.

“I’m sorry daddy. I didn't mean to upset you” Calum spoke and moved uncertainly, worried he was going to upset Ashton more. He moved to lay flat on the bed unsure of what to do with his hands. “Daddy, what do you want me to do with my hands” Calum asked and Ashton slammed his hands down on the nearby table. 

“Are you just determined to piss me off today. Why are you not listening to me. When I say don’t talk I mean don’t fucking talk” Ashton spat going over and spanking Calum. A scream tore from his throat and Ashton brought back his hand to spank him again. “I didn’t say you could talk” he spat, accentuating each word with a spank. “If I stopped spanking you,would you listen” Ashton asked and Calum nodded. His eyes were clouded over with tears, he didn’t like this. 

“Ash, Grape” Calum tried to yell and Ashton spanked him again. 

“I’m going to punish you every time you misbehave” Ashton spoke still spanking Calum.

“I’m sorry Ash, I’ll behave just please stop” Calum sobbed, he didn’t want this. The tears kept rolling down his face and it wasn’t until he was shaking that Ashton realized what was happening. He stepped back tears clouding over in his eyes, he couldn’t believe he had done this. As a dom he was supposed to take care of his sub not hurt them. Calum had even had to say the safe word and he still didn’t listen. A muffled sob tore him out of his thoughts. 

“Come here baby, lets get you cleaned up” Ashton muttered pressing a kiss to the side of Calum face. He couldn’t stand the face he had done this. “You’re such a good sub Calum, No one else is better at it than you baby” Ashton muttered and Calum slipped into a small state of denial.

“I’m not a good sub, Daddy said I was a bad sub. Why didn’t daddy listen to me?” Calum begged Ashton and a small whimper tore from his throat. He didn’t mean to to this to his baby. 

“I’m going to put you in the tub okay” Ashton stated before placing Calum in the tub and turning on the hot water. He didn’t want any cold water in the tub, but he didn’t want it to be to hot either. 

“I’m going to go clean up okay” Ashton muttered pressing a kiss to Calum’s forehead and going back into the room. He cleaned up everything he could and made sure everything was a neat as he could make it. He straightened the bed up and set out a good outfit for the rest of the night. He wanted to keep Calum as warm as possible, just to try and make him feel better. By the time he got back to the bath the water was Luke warm and Calum was ready to get out.

“You ready to get out of the tub?” Ashton asked Calum and Calum nodded. He wasn’t sure he could walk yet, his butt was too sore. He knew it had to be black with how hard Ashton had been spanking it, but he still couldn’t help but too tense up when he felt Ashton touch him. He was barely able to relax enough for Ashton to put cream on the bruises. 

“Would you feel better if I got the other guys to come lay with us?” Ashton asked and Calum nodded. He wanted Michael there, even though he was dating Ashton Michael was and would always be his fall back. 

Calum was alone for a few minuetes before all the boys came back. Michael came through the door first, then Ashton then Luke. 

Michael and Ashton filed in on either side of the bed with Luke laying across all three of them. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it did help. He was content like this and eventfully drifted to sleep. 


End file.
